Le défi
by Ethymologia
Summary: Amy Rose est une jeune hybride âgée de 17 ans. Lors d'une soirée organisée par sa rivale, Rouge the Bat, filles et garçons s'affrontent pour savoir laquelle des deux gentes est la meilleure. Ainsi, Amy à une idée, un défi qui opposera les hybrides féminins au masculins : survivre sur l'île flottante d'Angel Island. Mais dans l'ombre, l'infâme Dr. Eggman guette...


**Bonjour, ici Ethymologia ! Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction sur l'univers de mon personnage préféré, Sonic The Hedgehog. :D Étant une grande fan des séries, jeux vidéos etc, je me devais de commencer à écrire des fanfictions sur lui et ses amis ! J'espère donc que vous apprécierez. J'ai mis T à l'histoire mais il est très probables qu'il y est des petits lemons... De toute manière, je vous avertirai avec des Warnings si besoin.  
**

**Point essentiel à savoir : ici, les personnages de l'univers du hérisson bleu sont physiquement des "hybrides" : en effet, au lieu d'être des animaux bipèdes, ils seront des humains avec des traits d'animaux (par exemple, pour Blaze, ce sera une jeune fille humaine avec des oreilles et une queue de chat.).**

**Bien entendu, les personnages de l'univers de Sonic ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une soirée qui s'annonce prometteuse, ou pas. **

Quand Amy, la jeune hybride hérissonne rose, se réveilla ce matin-là, elle fut heureuse de constater depuis son lit que le ciel de Mobius était d'un beau bleu clair avec un soleil magnifique accompagné de quelques nuages blancs.

Sautant hors de son lit, la jeune fille se dirigea devant sa coiffeuse pour se regarder un moment dans le miroir. Évidemment, elle avait la coiffure de n'importe quelle personne au réveil, c'est-à-dire les cheveux complètement ébouriffés. D'ailleurs, elle s'étonna elle-même de ne pas être plus fatiguée que ça après la longue soirée qu'elle avait passé avec ses amies la veille. Du coup, elle avait un peu peur que cette grosse fatigue revienne dans la journée.

Après avoir baillé un petit coup, la rose enfila ses pantoufles et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussé. En arrivant, elle vit, comme chaque matin, sa grande sœur Rosy en train de préparer le petit déjeuner avec entrain. Sur la table, une bonne partie du repas matinal était déjà servie : des pancakes nappés de sirop d'érable, du jus d'orange, du bacon, du lait, une salade de fruit ou encore des toasts grillés au beurre. Et aux fourneaux, l'aînée cuisinait des œufs brouillés.

« Bonjour ! La salua Amy en installant à table. Dis donc, tu en as encore fait des masses niveau petit déj' toi.

« Oh salut, lui répondit Rosy avec un sourire en coin. Au moins, on ne mourra pas de faim dans la journée. Et puis... je sais à quel point tu es gourmande frangine ! »

La sœur ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un rire moqueur tandis que Amy Rose lui tira langue en guise de gentille riposte. De toute manière, à chaque fois c'était la même chose entre ces deux-là : elles ne cessaient pas de se chamailler pour un détail ou pour un autre dès le matin ! Mais tout ça restait bien sûr des petites piques fraternelles et comme pour toutes autres fratries, il arrivait que des grosses disputes éclatent entre elles. Mais au final, elles se réconciliaient toujours.

Les sœurs Rose vivent depuis leur plus tendre enfance dans leur maison, située dans un des nombreux quartiers résidentiels de la capitale de Mobius. Orphelines, elles ont toujours vécues seules, comptant parfois sur l'aide d'adultes proches. Aujourd'hui âgée de dix-sept ans, Amy étudie au lycée centrale de Mobius et espère plus tard devenir styliste ou rédactrice en chef d'un magazine de mode. Quant à Rosy, âgée de vingt-et-deux ans, elle est déjà dans la vie active et travaille en tant qu'infirmière à l'hôpital général de la ville. C'est pour cela qu'il n'était pas rare que cette-dernière soit souvent absente, à cause des horaires supplémentaires ou des heures de nuit qu'elle effectuait. Du coup, Amy se retrouvait souvent seule à la maison mais cela ne la rendait pas triste le moins du monde puisqu'elle pouvait y faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Pendant leur petit déjeuner, les deux sœurs discutèrent de tout et de rien, en riant et se moquant parfois l'une de l'autre. Puis, la question que posait Rosy chaque matin tomba enfin.

« Alors, commença-t-elle, toujours le béguin pour Sonic petite sœur ? »

A cette demande habituelle, Amy ne put pas s'empêcher de rougir, ses joues s'enflammant soudainement. C'était toujours la même chose à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait.

« Vu comment tu es rouge pivoine, on dirait bien que c'est toujours le cas ! Ahaha !

\- Oh mais ça va...arrête de rire, ordonna la rose qui faisait la moue. Ce n'est pas qu'un simple béguin ! J'ai... vraiment eu le coup de foudre pour lui.

\- Mais le coup de foudre... ça marche pas dans les deux sens ça ?

\- Rooh, ce que tu peux être lourde Rosy ! »

Après un râle agacé, Amy débarrassa son assiette et mis les couverts sales dans le lave-vaisselle. Puis, elle fonça dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, sans oublier la boîte repas que son aînée avait préparé pour elle pour midi.

Après s'être brossée les dents, la rose entra dans la douche de la salle d'eau en mettant son peignoir et son pyjamas de côté. Alors que l'eau chaude ruisselait sur sa peau, la jeune hybride pensa un moment à Sonic, le garçon qu'elle aimait. Un hybride mi-humain mi-hérisson et âgé de dix-sept ans tout comme elle, qu'elle connaissait seulement de vue depuis l'école primaire. Un garçon qui courait à une vitesse surhumaine, vitesse qui dépassait celle du son, voire même celle de la lumière. Au début, il ne s'agissait que d'un type comme un autre à ses yeux mais depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie un fameux jour, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, le voyant comme son héros et son âme-sœur prédestinée. Elle appréciait quasiment tout en lui : ses cheveux courts et bleus, ses yeux verts, sa personnalité... Cependant, à son avis elle n'était qu'une fille par parmi tant d'autres qui lui courrait un peu après.

« Sonic..., murmura la jeune femme. J'aimerai tant qu'il ressente la même chose pour moi. »

Dans chambre au décor et aux murs couleurs rose, rouge et blanche, la jeune hybride enfila l'uniforme de son lycée avant d'ensuite aller coiffer sa tignasse courte et rose. Pour compléter sa coupe de cheveux au carré munie d'une frange, elle mit l'indémodable bandeau rouge fétiche que sa grande sœur lui avait offert pour son douzième anniversaire. Pour le maquillage, elle opta pour un peu eye-liner noir au coin de ses yeux verts émeraude, du mascara, un fard à paupières couleur cher et un peu de gloss pour faire briller ses lèvres. Fin prête, elle fila en bas après avoir pris son sac et enfila ses chaussures à l'entrée.

« Bon et bien j'y vais ! Déclara la rose en se levant à l'adresse de Rosy qui se trouvait dans la cuisine.

\- Bonne journée Amy ! Et au fait, je ne serai pas de retour avant une heure du soir aujourd'hui ! Tu t'en sortira pour le dîner ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ! A ce soir ! »

A ces mots, l'hybride sortit de chez elle en prenant soin de prendre ses clés avec elle. Plutôt en avance sur son horaire, elle marcha lentement en direction de l'arrêt de bus. A cause de l'absence de l'un des ses professeurs aujourd'hui, elle commençait à dix heures au lieu de huit heures. Et dans la banlieue calme dans laquelle elle vivait, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la rue puisque l'heure de pointe était passée. Sur le chemin, elle salua un voisin qu'elle connaissait. Une fois arrivée à un carrefour, elle vit venir deux de ses amies.

« Hey Cream, Cosmo ! » Les interpella Amy en courant à leur rencontre. En entendant la voix de leur meilleure amie, les deux filles se retournèrent, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis, elles continuèrent ensemble leur chemin jusqu'à la station de bus en discutant et en rigolant.

Cream Rabbit est une hybride mi-humaine mi-lapine. Âgée de quinze ans, elle a deux ans de moins que ses deux autres copines et cela n'empêche pas le fait qu'elle s'entende plus que bien avec elles. Physiquement, elle est plutôt petite de taille, mince et a des cheveux courts et bruns ainsi que des yeux bleus clair. Ses deux grandes oreilles – qui lui permettent en plus de voler, de sauter haut et de gagner en vitesse – forment des sortes de couettes et au bas de son dos, l'on peut voir le pompon qui lui sert de queue. C'est une jeune fille polie, bien-maniérée, adroite et pure qui peut parfois se montrer un peu trop enfantine et naïve. Néanmoins, c'est le genre de personne qui fera tout pour aider ses amis dans le besoin et preuve de courage pour défendre ses convictions personnelles. Elle et Amy Rose se connaissent depuis le jardin d'enfants. Son souhait le plus cher est de devenir pâtissière.

Cosmo Seedrian, quant à elle, est une hybride mi-humaine mi-plante. Elle a dix-sept ans et est une camarade de classe d'Amy en plus de faire partie du conseil des étudiants. D'apparence, elle a des cheveux mi-longs et verts clair. De plus, deux roses rouges tenus par des anneaux en or décorent ces-derniers comme deux chignons. Elle plutôt grande et bien proportionnée et ses yeux sont d'un bleu foncé. Il s'agit d'une jeune plante gentille et douce, qui a toutefois la fâcheuse tendance à se sentir coupable et à se sous-estimer dans certaines situations, même celles où elle n'est pas responsable. Pacifique, elle déteste la violence mais sait en faire preuve en cas de besoin, pour une cause juste ou pour faire respecter des règles. Un de ses principaux défauts sont sans aucun doute sa maladresse et sa timidité qu'elle essaye de corriger. Ses facultés liées à son espèce lui confèrent la capacité de contrôler, créer, soigner et modifier les plantes et tout autre matière végétal. En plus de cela, elle possède même une connexion empathique avec eux. Elle aimerait d'ailleurs devenir Botaniste ou Géologue, pour étudier et protéger davantage la nature.

« Alors Amy, pas trop épuisée par la soirée d'hier ? Questionna Cream en lui faisant un grand sourire.

\- Désolée, s'excusa Cosmo en souriant à son tour de manière gênée. Finalement, c'est vrai que nous sommes rentrées un peu tard. Rosy ne t'as pas trop engueuler j'espère ?

\- Mais non, répondit une Amy de très bonne humeur. Ce n'est pas grave ! Et puis Rosy n'était pas encore de retour à la maison quand je suis arrivée ! Du coup, j'ai pu filer au lit incognito !

\- Moi ma mère s'est un peu inquiétée mais en voyant Blaze avec moi, elle était plus que rassurée que je sois là qu'autre chose, rajouta Cream en sautillant. »

Hier soir, les trois jeunes filles, invitée par leur quatrième amie Blaze Cat, avaient assisté au concert d'un des groupes de rock les plus en vogue du moment. Et à la fin, au lieu de rentrer chacune de leur côté, elles décidèrent de tenir compagnie à Blaze, qui ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle tout de suite à cause de soucis familiaux. De cette manière, elles avaient arpenté les rues futuristes, grouillantes de monde et lumineuses du centre-ville en faisant le tour des salles d'arcades. Résultat, ce n'est que vers trois heures à peu près qu'elles arrivèrent chez elles. En tout cas, heureusement qu'elle commençait tard aujourd'hui, sauf pour Cream qui entamait toujours ses cours le premier jour de la semaine à cette heure-là.

« De toute façon, je ne regrette pas du tout d'être aller à ce concert, affirma la rose. Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde. Et sinon Cream... Pourquoi Blaze n'est pas avec toi ? Elle a dormi chez toi après nous avoir ramené en voiture non ?

\- Oui mais ce matin elle m'a dit qu'elle retournait chez elle pour se changer, expliqua la brunette. On la retrouva au lycée.

\- Ses disputes avec ses parents ne s'arrangent pas, hein... ? Lui demanda à tour Cosmo d'une expression inquiète.

-Je ne crois pas, pas pour le moment. Je pense que ces parents attendent beaucoup trop d'elle. »

Une fois arrivée à l'arrêt de bus, elle attendirent patiemment tous en continuant de discuter de tout et de rien. Une fois installée à l'intérieur de bus flottant qui les menaient à la station de métro, Amy jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre du véhicule. Megalo Station, la capitale de Mobius, est une très grande cité futuriste dotée d'une technologie avancée. Le paysage urbain se composent de bâtiments et d'infrastructures à la taille impressionnante, de véhicules flottants, de robots et d'autres choses encore. Il s'agit d'une grande métropole où presque tout est automatisé, mais aussi d'un lieu durable et écologique qui ne cesse de s'adapter et d'évoluer et où on ne connaît pas la pollution. La rose se demandait parfois comment vivaient ses ancêtres avant elle avant tout ses progrès technologiques.

Alors qu'elle songeait en silence, elle remit les pieds sur terre quand Cream l'interpella.

« Allô, Mobius appelle la lune, vous m'entendez ?

\- Oui oui, acquiesça Amy en se grattouillant la tête de honte.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu avais l'air complètement absorbé par tes pensées, lui fit remarquer Cosmo.

\- Oui, pas d'inquiétude, je vais bien. Désolé, vous disiez quoi ?

\- On se disait avec Cream qu'on pourrait organiser une petite soirée entre filles chez l'une d'entre nous et on te demandait ton avis.

\- Une soirée pyjama ? Ouais, pourquoi pas ! Ça fait un bail qu'on n'en avait pas faite !

\- Super ! S'exclama Cream. On en parlera aussi à Blaze alors ! Pour le coup, je pense que ça lui fera du bien.»

Un quart d'heure de trajet plus tard, les filles descendirent du bus et se rendirent à la station de métro. A deux doigt de le louper à cause du petit retard dû aux embouteillages, elle coururent et parvinrent à se glisser à l'intérieur du transport en commun. Et trois arrêts plus tard, elle descendirent de nouveau pour se rendre à leur lycée qui ne situait pas très loin.

Central High School, lycée du quartier Metropolis, est un établissement public à l'architecture design et moderne qui accueille la plupart des étudiants habitants dans le secteur de Westopolis. Très grand en surface, il dispose de tous ce dont des élèves ont besoin et fonctionne, comme le reste de la ville, avec des outils et des systèmes automatisés. Il est constitué d'un grand complexe sportif, d'une grande salle de restauration, d'une grande bibliothèque, deux piscines olympiques et plus encore.

Avant de rentrer dans le lycée, comme d'habitude, les trois hybrides firent scanner leur ElectroID – une sorte d'agenda électronique et carte magnétique qui regroupe leurs données personnelles – et se dirigèrent vers leur salles de classe.

« Bon les filles, moi je vais par là, déclara Cream en pointant la droite de son doigt. Ma salle de cours est là-bas. Je commence avec des maths ce matin.

\- Okay ! On se retrouve à midi à la cafétéria alors, décréta Amy.

\- Et salut Marine de notre part aussi.

\- C'est compris, accepta la brune en s'éloignant. A toute à l'heure ! »

Sur ce, les deux autres décidèrent de faire un petit détour par leur casiers pour y prendre leur affaires. Amy, elle, était contente car cette journée s'annonçait plutôt bien.

« Oooooh ! Mais qui voilà... ! Si ce n'est pas ma chère Amy Rose. »

Derrière les deux jeunes filles, une hybride mi-écureuil mi humaine les surprit avec un sourire mauvais. A ses côtés, se tenait deux filles : l'une était à moitié lynx et l'autre à moitié porc-épic. Et alors qu'elles riaient tous les deux de manière exagérée et moqueuse, la fille écureuil s'avança vers Amy.

« Dis donc miss bubblegum, commença-t-elle à l'adresse de la hérissonne. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis hier matin pas vrai ?

\- Non pas du tout, répondit la concernée comme si de rien n'était. Mais je suis certaine que tu vas me le rappeler. »

L'écureuil à la chevelure courte et bicolore fit un pas de plus, jusqu'à se retrouvez nez-à-nez avec la hérissonne. Cette fois, elle ne riait plus et abordait une expression on ne peut plus sérieuse.

« Hier... je t'avais dis ne plus t'approcher de Sonic Hedgehog et c'est valable pour aujourd'hui et pour tous les jours qui viennent ! T'as compris ?

\- Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? Rétorqua la rose. Il ne t'appartient pas à ce que je sache.

\- Peut-être, mais n'empêche qu'il est à moi seule. Le grand et beau Sonic sera bien en couple avec la magnifique Sally Acorn et c'est inévitable ! Alors bats les pattes le chewing gum. »

Sally Acorn, fille d'un grand homme d'affaires. Belle, riche, arrogante, superficielle...C'est juste une petite peste qui se prend pour la reine du lycée à cause de sa forte popularité et de son argent. Et tout comme Amy, il se trouve qu'elle convoite Sonic et c'est pour ça qu'elle essaye de lui mener la vie dure puisqu'elle ne tolère aucune concurrente. Toujours accompagnée de ses fidèles copines Julie Su et Nicole Holo-Lynx, elle fait toujours tout pour attirer l'attention sur elle.

« Suffit Sally, intervint Cosmo en croisant les bras. Vas jouer les intéressantes ailleurs d'accord ? Si c'est pour lui dire ça... tu peux partir.

\- Toi la p'tite plante, ne te mêle pas de ça ! S'exclama Sally, ce n'est pas tes affaires gentille déléguée. Une chance que dans votre groupe de minable tu joues vraiment le rôle de la plante verte.. ! Ahaha !

\- Pourtant, je pense que tu ferais mieux de l'écouter et de partir. »

Au même moment, une jeune fille à l'apparence féline et décontractée arriva près du petit groupe. Son regard mécontent fixait Sally et son groupe avant de se tourner vers son casier qui se situait près de celui d'Amy. Après l'avoir ouvert, elle poussa un long soupir avant de faire face à l'écureuil.

« Pars ou bien je raconte ce que tu fais à ton gentil papa chérit, réitéra la féline violette. »

Suite à cette phrase, la fille à papa grogna avant de commencer à tourner les talons, honteuse.

« C'est bon, on s'en va les filles, dit-elle à l'adresse de ses deux acolytes. Quant à toi Rose, je t'ai à l'œil ! »

La chatte se tourna vers les deux filles et rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Puis, elle dessina un joli sourire avec ses lèvres.

« Blaze, s'écria Amy. Merci... c'est bon de te revoir !

\- Oui, heureusement que tu étais là. Tu sais, on s'inquiétait un peu pour toi Amy, Cream et moi, ajouta Cosmo.

\- C'est gentil. Mais tout va bien maintenant, les rassura Blaze avec un clin d'œil. Mes soucis avec mon père se sont arrangés... du moins pour l'instant.

\- Tant mieux dans ce cas. »

Blaze Cat est hybride humaine et chat. Âgée de dix-huit ans, elle a un de plus qu'Amy et Cosmo mais se retrouve parfois dans leur classe pour certains cours. Mature, élégante et équilibrée, c'est un peu la grande sœur du groupe qui sait donner des conseils, défendre ou consoler les autres quand ça ne va pas. Cependant, elle à une fâcheuse tendance à dissimuler ses véritables sentiments – surtout à l'égard d'une certaine personne. Jeune et unique héritière des propriétés de sa grand famille, elle peut parfois se montrée autoritaire, stricte et exigeante envers elle-même. Avant de rencontrer les trois autres, elle ignorait le concept même d'avoir des amis et la notion d'amitié. Mais maintenant, elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour aider ses les autres, en particuliers ses trois amies proches. En tant que gardienne officielle des joyaux ancestraux de sa famille – les Sol Emeralds – ce statut lui confère des dons de pyrokinésie et donc de manipuler et de créer du feu. Elle est également très agile, talentueuse au combat au corps à corps et rapide.

Quand la cloche retentit, les trois jeunes filles entrèrent dans leur salle de classe et se dirigèrent vers leurs bureaux respectifs. Lorsque la hérissonne rose rejoignit son siège situé près de la fenêtre, une tornade bleue fit à moitié voler ses affaires. Tout juste à sa droite, un jeune homme hybride à l'air décontracté s'installait également en sifflotant un air joyeux. Presque immédiatement, la rose devint un peu rouge. C'était lui.

Se sentant observé par sa voisine, le concerné tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire en coin. De son côté, Amy lui répondit maladroitement de la même manière. A chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages, elle devenait vraiment idiote et gênée. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Et pour ce qui était de lui parler, elle n'osait pas non plus faire le premier pas.

« Ah salut Amy ! Tu vas bien ? »

Quand il s'adressa à elle, elle se sentit encore perdre ses moyens, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi au diable fallait-il qu'il soit aussi beau, gentil, fort et tout le reste ? Son seul et unique défaut serait peut-être l'immense paresse dont il fait preuve aussi bien en cours qu'à l'extérieur.

« Sonic... Oui et toi ? Finit-t-elle par lui dire en essayant d'adopter un comportement normal.

\- Bien, merci. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune hybride prit place sur son siège de façon nonchalante et attendit comme les autres l'arrivée du professeur et le début des cours. Vu que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient dans des cours différents, il s'ennuyait forcément un peu. A sa suite, la rose fit la même chose après avoir sortie le reste de ses affaires. Durant un court moment, elle continua de l'observer avant de détourner son regard rêveur vers le tableau. Si elle n'arrêtait pas de le fixer comme ça, il allait sûrement la prendre pour une espèce de stalkeuse. Vers les premiers rangs, Cosmo et Blaze s'échangèrent un regard amusé avant de doucement rire. Décidément, il fallait vraiment qu'elles donnent un petit coup de main à leur amie pour que les choses avancent !

« Nan mais je n'y crois pas, pouffa Blaze en mettant son portable sur silencieux. Quand est-ce qu'elle va se décider à franchir le pas ?

\- Aucune idée mais elle devrait tenter sa chance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle le regrette, souffla la plante en souriant. Je pense qu'elle va avoir besoin de nous sur ce coup là.

\- Yep, surtout qu'il y l'autre idiote de Sally et pleins d'autres filles qui sont sur le coup. »

Plutôt paresseux et tire-au-flanc, Sonic n'en est pas moins un des garçons les plus populaires du lycée à cause de son physique, de son style et de ses talents dans les sports en général. Et bien entendu, il était tout naturel qu'il attise la convoitise de plusieurs membres de la gente féminine.

« COUCOU TOUT LE MONDEEEE !~ »

Promptement, une autre élève suivit d'une de ses camarades débarqua dans la salle de classe, ravie d'avoir capté l'attention de tous les autres étudiants. Un peu gênée de part le comportement de son amie, la seconde derrière elle émit un petit rire gênée. Bien vite, l'hybride à la chevelure courte et blanche et à la peau mate se positionna sur la petite estrade, face aux élèves.

« Tiens, c'est Rouge , chuchota Cosmo.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut cette fois ? Demanda une Blaze peu rassurée.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît, réclama la dite Rouge avec un sourire charmeur. Tikal et moi avons une déclaration à vous faire ! »

Là, un brouhaha général se fit entendre dans toute la pièce. Tous se demandaient pourquoi la Présidente du Conseil des Étudiants et sa greffière attitrée avaient fait le déplacement jusqu'à leur salle. En général, ça n'annonçait rien de bon tout ça. Pourtant, la nouvelle qu'elles s'apprêtaient à leur dévoiler était plus que bonne. Au vu des discussions incessantes et générales, Rouge fut vraiment agacée et ne se garda pas de le leur faire savoir.

« POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL, SILENCE ! »

L'effet fut immédiat puisque les voix s'éteignirent d'un seul coup. Puis, Rouge l'hybride chauve-souris reprit la parole.

« Bon, comme je vous le disais il y a quelques minutes, Tikal et moi-même avons une déclaration à vous faire. De plus, je peux même ajouter qu'il s'agit de très bonne nouvelle. Tikal, à toi l'honneur. »

La susnommée Tikal, une échidnée rousse et aimable, prit une légère inspiration avant de prendre la parole à son tour. Elle semblait assez mal-à-l'aise cependant et tentait de ne rien laisser paraitre.

« Et bien, comme vous le savez, Rouge a toujours voulu rapprocher les élèves de ce lycée, en particulier les deuxièmes et les troisième années. C'est pour ça que, avec l'approbation de son père, elle obtenue l'autorisation d'organiser une soirée chez elle. Je vais vous faire passer les invitations. Par contre, la consommation de boissons alcoolisées est autorisée, dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr ! Vous pourrez aussi dormir sur place puisque des chambres seront disponibles.

\- N'est-ce pas grandiose ? S'émerveilla une Rouge enthousiaste tandis que Tikal distribuait les invitations. Ça va être la soirée la plus cool de tous les temps !~ Et bien sûr, je compte sur votre présence, surtout la tienne Sonic...! »

Les étudiants furent tous ravis par cette nouvelle et attendaient déjà avec impatience cette soirée. Amy, elle, ne savait pas tellement comment réagir. Ce genre de fête de grande envergure, elle ne les aimaient pas trop en général et n'y allait jamais. Et puis, il fallait aussi ajouter que les lycéens populaires qui les organisaient ne l'invitait pas. Après tout, elle était une fille banale sans statut quelconque au sein de Central High. Mais heureusement, il restait toujours ses amies.

Rouge aida sa partenaire à remettre ses cartons d'invitation et commença sa distribution par la rangée de la rose. Quand elle arriva à sa table, elle lui jeta un petit regard narquois et resta plantée là quelques secondes. Évidemment qu'elles se connaissaient bien toutes les deux. Et dire qu'elles étaient amies autrefois... Maintenant, les choses avaient bien changées.

« Écoutes. Je sais que nous avons nos petits problèmes et tout ça tout ça mais voilà : je tiens quand même à t'inviter...par respect du moins. Cela ne se ferait pas de convier toute ta classe sauf toi.

\- Merci pour l'invitation mais non. Je ne compte pas venir, lui répondit Amy qui détourna ensuite le regard vers son cahier.

\- Quoi tu es sérieuse ?

\- Oui. Ce genre de fête, ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et puis... je sais très bien que tu fais tout ça pour augmenter ta côte de popularité.

\- Oui, je vois très bien espèce de chewing gum rabat-joie, rétorqua la chauve-souris aux cheveux blancs. Finalement, tu fais comme tu veux. Mais au moins, j'aurais prit l'initiative de t'inviter. Non seulement ça n'entachera pas ma réputation, mais en plus les autres sont témoins : ils ne pourront pas dire que je ne l'ai pas fait à cause de notre relation actuelle. Je te laisse quand même l'invitation au cas où tu changerais d'avis. »

Sur ce, elle plaque le carton sur la table et passa à la table suivante sans un regard.

« Et puis tu sais quoi, reprit Rouge dans son dos, tant mieux finalement si tu ne viens pas. J'aurais plus de chance avec tu sais qui... Ahaha. »

Là, Amy se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lança un petit coup d'œil discret à sa droite. Sonic, qui discutait avec deux autres garçons, venait tout juste de confirmer qu'il ne raterait cette soirée pour rien au monde. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Cette fête serait peut-être l'unique occasion qu'elle aurait pour se rapprocher de lui. Mais l'idée de se retrouver avec Rouge et Sally - qui allait aussi sans doute venir - ne l'enchantait guère.

**Fin du Chapitre 1**


End file.
